Maka's Double Life At DWMA
by cupcake59193
Summary: Maka Albarn is no ordinary nerd, first because she isn't one, maka is the lead singer of STOLEN VOICE named Utsukushi-sa No naka. will there be a growing relationship in the band? will soul be jealous? will soul realize his feelings? will the others find out? note: the story will be done quickly cuz i have lots of free time so pleaz read! ;-D
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST FANFICTION SO ENJOY PEEPS!**

_**MAKA'S P. **_

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP"

I open my eyes as I read 6:56 A.M on my alarm clock. Dang! I rubbed my eyes, jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. I slipped into my usual attire with my red plaid mini skirt, white blouse with my yellow vest and tie and trench coat I also taped down my C cup chest. I put my temporary brown dye in my ash blonde hair, making my hair look light brown. I put on my fake glasses and quickly replaced my long hair into two even pigtails. I slipped on my black combat boots and ran to school as quickly as I could. I burst through the school doors and fell to my knees in frustration, grabbing my head with both hands. I can't believe I was late again, my manager(Azusa) is going to kill me! I saw a hand being held out to me as I looked up I saw I beautiful tall girl with jet black hair smiling with her eyes closed. Suddenly, I remembered I forgot to put my blue contacts in! As she opened her eyes I quickly took her hand and she helped me up. I slightly bowed my head to conceal my eyes with my bangs, partially because I was shy, but also because I didn't want her to notice my eye color. I thanked her while retrieving my bag off the floor still acting shy. If she saw me then she would be given a hint about my other identity! I'm famous rock star Utsukushi-sa No naka, which if you put all together in Japanese it translates 'walk in beauty' though my real name and school name is Maka Albarn. I'm in a famous band with four other guys called _Stolen Voice._

I scurried off to class hoping she didn't notice my green eyes, I put in the contacts in my eyes in the hallway as I rushed. Once I got to crescent moon's classroom door I cautiously opened the door only to find Dr. Stein in his computer chair dissecting a huge bird with some scalpels. I bowed my head in apology and went to my seat avoiding contact with all the people glaring daggers at me.

_**LIZ'S P.O.V**_

I glared at her holding her head low and go back to looking at the gossip on the internet on my iphone.

I silently shrieked as I saw how beautiful Utsukushi looked at the red carpet with her flawless skin and straitened hair with highlights in it. She was wearing a long-short white dress that ends at mid-thigh, you could see her rockin' legs with the see through cloth that continues the dress until her ankles, she wears a beautiful pair of white heels and a silver diamond ring on her hand with her pale skin. She is turned toward the camera with a smile on her face, eyes closed so you can see her golden eye shadow and pink lip gloss on. her head is tilted slightly and she is waving making her look innocent.

_**SOUL'S P.O.V**_

I hear Liz shriek as I look at what she is excited about, a pretty girl with a huge chest and a wonderful white dress and make-up on. the whole outfit made her look… innocent? No she looked like… an angel! She looked very angelic in the attire. As I heard more compliments I could see a nerd looking our way with a questioning look on her face.

_**HOPE YOU LUV IT GUNNA UPDATE MORE SOON!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_MAKA'S P.O.V_**

I watched curiously to the popular group squealing and I see an albino look over, for a second we exchanged looks then I turn away when the bell rung.

**_A FEW BORING CLASSES LATER_**

I saw the clock, school is almost done, I start twitching, urging to go through the door. I hope to go quickly so I don't get a second scolding, so when the bell rang 5 minutes late, I ran through the doors to the back of the school and washing my hair dye out, taking my glasses off I ran towards the car letting the curls in my hair fall. When I got in I didn't see Azusa so I started changing real quick. Soon enough I looked out the window when I was done changing and sure enough there was a boy with white hair and red eyes past out with a nose bleed. I started cursing under my breath as I got out of the car. by then he was awake. I ran over and covered his mouth so he won't do anything weird or call his friends over.

**_SOUL'S P.O.V_**

I got curious once the nerd ran out the door, in instinct I ran after her hoping to find a clue. She went behind the school running faster, I see her putting water in her hair then I see her hair turns a dirty blonde. She reaches toward her face and realize she's doing something to her eyes and then afterwards she takes off her glasses. She goes in the car and she starts changing and I realize she has a chest. I pretty much die from an enormous nose bleed.

Next thing I knew I was awake with a soft hand covering my mouth. I blinked for a few seconds realizing I was on the floor and she was kneeling by me covering my mouth. I noticed before I almost died of a nose bleed, she had blonde hair and took off her glasses, I unconsciously said,"maka". She widend her eyes and cursed under her breath. I was probably right. Soon a nice car pulled up and he yelled "hey ma- I mean Utsu, did you get Azusas message she is busy at school so we would pick you up!" he smiled a wide smile and he had blue eyes, black night hair a round face , light blue highlights, the same skin tone as maka. He was here band mate so I didn't have to worry right? wait why would I need to worry?!

**_AVERAGE PART_**

"I need help this guy caught me changing into my outfit, I assume he followed me" maka said more laid back about the situation. "WHAT!? He saw you change !? "the other guy said looking the same but with dark blue eyes and dark blue highlights. A boy with silver hair and green eyes said "he saw you change your look as well Utsu?!" "ya what's the big deal?" maka replied. "we can trust him right?" mostly directed to Soul. "sure. I'm cool about that"you can pretty much tell he wasn't sure so the last band member with blonde hair, golden eyes said. "you should invite him to our concert so we get to know him better!". Maka's reply was "Damian you should, so when we're performing you can send him as many death glares you want". "fine, as long as he doesn't do anything to you " 'Damian said. "wait where are we going to do with him so he doesn't tell his friends" said the man with golden hair. " lets bring him with us !"said the light blue highlighted hair one. Once all of them agreed Damian said in an evil voice "let's take him like those old movies" the boys agreed and next thing you know Soul blacked out


	3. Chapter 3

**_SOULS P.O.V_**

**__**" I hate that we had to have that little princess sit with Maka" said a familiar voice, oh yeah wasn't it Dominic or, something with a d. "Damian, it's ok I really don't mind any way when he wakes up you will probably beat him half to death." Said Maka. Then I remember the whole scenario with her changing and finding out her identity and Jake,Damian,Jack, and Cole being FURIOUS they said they would take me somewhere, where was it? "oh, you're awake?"said Maka, her head was tilted a little bit her face is leaned over to mine so its only 4 inches away. I blush, but I don't know why, this isn't even that close. You could see Damian giving off a killing aura, he just states " I see that". Don't be so mean I have to be close to him at school now that he knows my secret" she says. "WHAT!? THAT CAN'T HAPPEN I CAN TRY TO TRUST HIM! JUST DON'T GET TO CLOSE!" he says. She just calmly states "you know you're like my father, when you're like this." "WHAT NO I'M NOT! NO BODY IS SUCH A CHEATER AND LYER LIKE HIM! Anyway I don't repeat lies one after another" he says trying to calm down. I cut in and say, "so what did happen between your parents?". "oh, it's no big deal, I caught my father cheating so many times with my mother, and my mom got tired of it and one day without a good bye, she left , though she left a note to me I wanted to say a good bye in person" she says, she tries to pull on a fake smile but, it shatters when she starts crying. In the limo to the concert, Damian starts hugging her and sends me a death glare that sends me shivers down my spine.

**_A FEW CONVERSTIONS LATER AND EVERYBODY'S READY FOR THE CONCERT_**

"ok are you guys ready?" Damian says, everyone replies with a loud yeah. "did you have to tie him up ?" says Maka. "be glad we are keeping him in the wings and not at the place" he states calmly, smiling with so many different scary and twisted meaning behind it. Maka just stutters saying , ok when a man says 1 minute. She walks on stage with the other band members a man says "and now STOLEN VOICE with 'now' an original song

**_"NOW" BY PARAMORE_**

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
No-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow [x2]

Feels like I'm waking from the dead  
And everyone's been waiting on me  
'Least now I'll never have to wonder what it's like to sleep a year away  
But were we indestructible?  
I thought that we could brave it all (all)  
I never thought that what would take me out was hiding down below

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, or head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
No-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow [x4]

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
No-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow [x2]

Wish I could find a crystal ball  
For the days I feel completely worthless (less)  
You know I'd use it all for good  
I would not take it for granted (granted)  
Instead, I have some memories  
For the days I don't feel anything  
At the least, they would remind me  
Not to make the same mistakes again

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, or head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
No-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow [x4]

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it, this ain't it!  
This ain't it!

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
But this ain't it, no!

If there's a future, we want it  
No-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow [x2]

If there's a future, we want it now!  
No-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow

If there's a future, we want it  
No-o-o-o-o-o-o-ow (x3)

As the song ends Maka shouts in the microphone" now for the song 'miss nothing'"

**_"MISS NOTHING" BY THE PRETTY RECKLACE_**

I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere  
I'm at the bottom of me  
Miss androgyny, miss don't care  
What I've done to me

I am misused, I don't wanna do  
Be not your slave  
Misguided, I mind it  
I'm missin' the train

And I don't know where I've been  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me

And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything

I'm miss fortune, miss so soon  
I'm like a bottle of pain  
Miss matter, you had her  
Now she's goin' away

I'm misused, misconstrued  
I don't need to be saved  
Miss slighted, I mind it  
I'm stuck in the rain

And I don't know where I am  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me

And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything

Miss everything

And as I watch you disappear into my head  
Well, there's a man who's tellin' me I might be dead  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything

The song is over and Maka says, "now for our last song of the night we are going to sing 'THE FIGHTER' as Damian takes the microphone and' Utsukushi-sa' takes the guitar he gives her a wink and she blushes as I growl.

**"The Fighter"**  
(feat. Ryan Tedder )

*Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

_he walks toward maka and starts singing to her_

_[Bridge]_  
Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?*

_[Chorus – JAKE]_  
-Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter-

_[Verse 2]_  
*And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

_[Bridge]_  
Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?*

_[Chorus – Cole]_  
+Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter+

*Everybody put yo hands up*  
-*+^#What we gonna do (hey!) _[x4]_ y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) _[x3]_ y'all?-*+^#

*If you fall pick yourself up off the floor *-(get up)-  
*And when your bones can't take no more*- (c'mon)-  
*Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure*

#Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter#

*'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid? *

As the song ends everybody high-fives each other and Maka explains when the next concert is. I pretty much praise her singing, Damian gave me another death glare, this time I smirk and I put my arm around her and talk to her, this time he is steaming. Utsukushu-sa is still clueless about the situation. Damian walks over and take my arm off of her like I was dirty trash and just dropping my arm. This time is was my time to get mad as he gave her a compliment and kissed her cheek, she blushed bright red.

**_MAKA'S P.O.V_**

I don't know what was going on but, I think I got a little clue when Soul put his arm around me and I blushed, then Damian kissed my cheek and I blushed again but, both boys were staring at each other with the urge to kill in their eyes. I went over to Jack, Jake, and Cole laughing at the situation. They kept on ranting on how oblivious to love I am, and how Soul and Damian are going to murder each other soon. They kept laughing until I asked them what was going on. Cole said,"Soul and Dami an like you a lot" he said in a slow monotone voice. I hit him and he started laughing, soon enough Soul came back with a black eye and Damian with a lot of bruises. Out of instinct I had to help them both, Soul then Damian. Jack and Jake decided to come over, they came over pretending that I was a goddess for helping them and they kissed me on the cheeks at the same time. I felt like Maka-chopping them until I caught on in the act, and pretended to enjoy it and blush. Soon enough Cole and me were the only uninjured ones.


	4. Chapter 4

# COLES PART

Me and maka had to take Damian, Jack, Jake and Soul to the hospital and we were chased out by fans. We had to run with their almost dead bodys to our house and we gave Soul the extra bedroom. Me and maka were glad we made it in one piece then, we went to our rooms and got some shut-eye.

# MAKAS PART

Damian and I went to bed after we treated the guys' scratches and different bumps and bruises. We also had to carry them to bed and boy were they heavy.

## IN THE MORNING

I woke up and went down stairs to make breakfast and Soul was already making breakfast and I said,"Soul why are you here?" He said,"shouldn't I be asking you that?" I suddenly remember what happened last night and my back was aching from carrying them and running. I went to wake up the guys in my special way, they followed me and they looked they had wakened from the dead. I ate my breakfast and went to my room and got ready in my usual weird looking outfit. I came out and Damian threw me the keys. I waited for Soul to change in one of the guys clothes because, he didn't have in anything else to wear except for his torn up clothes from the fight with Damian. He came out in khakis and an orange shirt and leather jacket and he wore, MY HEADBAND. I asked why he as wearing my headband and he said," it looked cooler" everyone complained. Damian said," is that my leather jacket" Jack said," is that my orange shirt", Jake said," is that my shoes"Cole said," are those my khakis". I giggled when he jus said,"yes " after every question .he just said," let's go" after arguing with everyone and I started the car to the light blue convertable and I parked behind the school when I got there. I walked to the front of the school and Soul walke ahead of me and I just stayed behind being bullied.

# WITH THE POPULAR GROUP

Kid said," I'm going to ask maka out today", Liz said," what, you aren't setting yourself that low are you?" He scoffed and said,"no, I already have another girlfriend and she is perfectly symmetrical. I just wanted to know what the loser is always 'busy' with after school". Lis said,"good idea then you will break up with her right?" Kid said,"yeah".

# MAKAS PART

I walked in the hallway and Kid came up and asked me out. I said, "yes" he smiled but, I thought I senced a hint of fakeness in that smile. I shrugged it off and headed to class.

# THE NEXT 2 WEEKS

I already told Kid today about my secret. He was shocked at first but, he said,"it's cool". He also said he wouldn't tell anyone and I was relieved. After we were dating for a month now I headed to the coffe shop with the guys including Soul to spend some time with them. I saw kid making out with another girl and I walked up to kid and said," how could you do this?" He said with a smirk,"oh come on, I am so popular and you think I would set myself so low for you" I guess he forgot I was famous and I smirked saying,"Im so sorry I'm not bold enough for you " I picked up my strawberry smoothie and poored it on him and saying," we're through, who's bold now?!" I walked back to my seat and the guys are shocked I just smiled and said,"I'm going to the mall" I rushed out the door and the guys followed me to the convertable. I picked out pretty clothes for school and bought a new acoustic guitar with it's case. After I was done, we went home and I through out my old school clothes along with the glasses.

# THE NEXT DAY

I got ready in a white sleevless polo shirt with see-through material and the first two buttons were unbuttoned and I had a tank-top under the shirt with dark colored skinny jeans, and brown leather boot/heals. I ran and put my contaxts in and put the temperary dye in my hair. I got my acoustic guitar in it's case and my bag getting the convertable keys and driving to school. I parked in an actual parking lot being nervous to get out. People start wondering who has the car and there is a group outside . I take a deep breath and get out. I hear wolf whistles and the girls sent me glares as I walk across the road to school. I open the doors to school and everyone has there eyes on me. I pretend everything is alriht as I open my locker and put my bag in and take my books out with my phone, still carrying the guitar. I walk to class, settin my books down in my regualar seat and set my guitar by my seat and I take out my phone. I play on there until class starts. kid walks up to me and says,"are you knew? I can show you around the school if you give me a date". I smirk and say,"I'm not new, and any way you cheated on me" I look at him and smile sweetly. He stutters and says,"M-MAKA!?" I calmly state,"yup". He backs away until he trips and I giggle. The popular group comes and Liz says,"welcome to the DWMA, would you like to be apart of the popular group?" I say," I'm not new and I don't want to be friends just I changed my look. Their eyes widened. I smiled and Soul smirked, I gave him a wink and he blushed and I giggled. Class started and a bunch of guys asked me out with notes. I just threw them away.

# THE NEXT DAY

Jack practically yelled saying,"HEY MAKA!"i Yelled back saying,"WHAT!?" He said," oh I have my earplugs in don't I?" I said,"shouldn't you know that?" He just continued saying,"we're going to go to your highschool, starting tomorrow" I said," yay! Now I won't be lonely" he smiled and said,"we'll be there for you!" I smiled sweetly and said,"thanks"

# THE NEXT DAY

Damian, Jack, Jake and me drove to school in my blue convertable. The guys walked out in shades and i said,"you guys are so retarded" they laughed as we all walked to school together and everyone gave us more looks and I started talking to Damian and he laughed as we walked to class. I had my guitar and I had died some of my hair different colors along with the temorary brown dye. Stien intruduced them to the class and they sat next to me. We were sent mixed glares from the popular group. After class was over we had music. I smiled as we practiced, Damian the guitarist, Jack the drums, Jake the bass and me the singer. We played, ignorance by paramore.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me Well I guess I'll make my own way It's a circle A mean cycle I can't excite you anymore Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me Well sentence me to another life

*I messed up my hair and pointed to Kid and mouthed why didn't you? *

Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same (''No!'') We're not the same (''No!'') Oh, we're not the same We're the friends who stuck together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (''Hey!'') It's good (''Hey!'') It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

*I turned around dramaticly and walked to the back of the stage and turned around resting my elbow on Damians shoulder*

You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

*I pointed to the door*

Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened Any longer and I wouldn't have made it It's not a war no, it's not a rapture I'm just a person but you can't take it The same tricks that That once fooled me They won't get you anywhere I'm not the same kid from your memory Well now I can fend for myself

*I pointed to myself and patted my heart with my palm signaling me*

Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same (''No!'') We're not the same (''No!'') Oh, we're not the same Yeah, we used to stick together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (''Hey!'') It's good (''Hey!'') It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

*I pointed to the door with my thumb *

You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

*I held out my hand like I wanted to shake it and came pointed to the door again*

Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend

*I messed up my hair again and shook my head in a circle*

Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out

*I repeated my actions and walked to Kid singing this part to him*

You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out*I pushed him away and headed back to the band walking fast*

After we were done everyone cheered as Lizs jaw was dropped to the floor. I think Kid got the message because he stomped off out the music room. I smiled and Soul came up and whispered," in my ear, you did great" he smirked as I blushed.

# LIZS PART

I was listening to STOLEN VOICE on my ipod and I heard Maka sing and they sounded the same. No, that can't, what is going on. And why would the STOLEN VOICE band members just hang out with Maka?! Is Maka?! UTSUKUSHI


	5. Chapter 5

MAKAS PART

We had a concert today and I have all 3 songs picked out already. I smiled as Damian, Jake, Jack, Cole and me were walking down the hallway and I said,"I have the three songs picked out for tonight. I'm so excited" Damian smiled a REAL smile and I smiled back.

We had a little time after class and I grabbed my acoustic guitar and headed to the music room and started pooring my feelings in my music.

GIVES YOU HELL BY all the american rejects

I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you're still probably working At a nine-to-five pace I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far? And you never seemed so tense, love I've never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you (miss you) And truth be told, I'm lyin'

When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell

If you find a woman that's worth a damn And treats you well Then she's a fool, you're just as well Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, "Where'd it all go wrong?" But the list goes on and on

But truth be told, I miss you (miss you) And truth be told, I'm lyin'

When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell

If you find a woman that's worth a damn And treats you well Then she's a fool, you're just as well I hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me

And here's all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well

(When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell

When you find a woman that's worth a damn And treats you well Then she's a fool, you're just as well I hope it gives you hell)

When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell)

When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song and you sing along But you never tell (But you never tell) Then you're a fool, I'm just as well I hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Hope it gives you hell) You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

I feel good when I'm done and hear,"Utsukushi is Maka albarn, what a surprise". I freeze in my tracks and say,"how did you know that" I turn around only to see Liz staring at me with a confident look on her face. I stand up and she says,"wait until I tell the whole school" I said, "how did you know that?" She said,"Kid told me". I said,"when I get my hands on him". She said," you won't need that because" she ran out and locked the door and continued," you can't" she said," you can't stop me, I'll let you out when I tell the whole school" I hear Liz saying,"everybody gather up, MAKA ALBARN IS UTSUKUSHI-SA NO NAKA!" Everyone gasps and some scream. I yell," can I come out now?!" She opens the door and I am tackled by fans and I go to the bathroom. I wash out my die and take out my blue contacts, revieling my emerald green ones. I walk over to kid when I get out and slap him hard against his face. He smirked and said,"Liz told everyone didn't she?" He smiled and said," nobody tries to tell me off in a song" I say,"well someone will tonight two songs actually". His eyes widened. I smirk and say," have fun being the one who cheated on a rockstar". I walk away feeling good.

Me and the guys walk in a group again, if it was in slow motion, we look like thoses groups from the movies. We laughed when I told them how i confronted kid. Everybody was on the sidelines yelling fan quotes. Some actually asked for my autograph. We were the new popular group and you can tell Liz wasn't very happy about that. Soul actually joined the group and us six were unseperatable. Tonight was the gig I've been waiting for the whole day. Soul was always on the sidelines after every concert, gig, you name it. Our first song was YOU AND YOUR HAND BY PINK

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Check it out, going out on the late night Looking tight, feeling nice, it's a cock fight I can tell I just know that it's going down tonight At the door we don't wait cause we know them At the bar, six shots, just beginning That's when dickhead put his hands on me But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over before it began Keep your drink, just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one Buh-bye Listen up, it's just not happening You can say what you want to your boyfriends Just let me have my fun tonight Alright?

I'm not here for your entertainment You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over Before it began Keep your drink just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh Break, break, break, break break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know you are high fivin', talkin' shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment No You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over Know it's over Before it began Keep your drink just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment No no no You don't really want to mess with me tonight Just stop and take a second Just take a second I was fine before you walked into my life Cause you know it's over Before it began Keep your drink just give me the money It's just you and your hand tonight Yeah oh

I used every hand gestures I could think of for ALL the words. I was probably panting really hard. I shouted in the microphone," our next song is called, YOUR SURRENDER BY NEON TREES" Damian took the microphone and I took the guitar.

I got close To your skin While you were sleeping I taste the salt on your hands*he pointed to the audience and girls screamed I smirked at his actions*

I reached out To touch you The morning light disarms you Won't you let me in

Oh, oh How long till your surrender? Oh, oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender?*he walked over to me and sang for a little bit.*

It's a long way For heartbreak Did your heart wait and bleed Oh, oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender to me?

I become Your shadow I'd love but don't know how to I'm always lost for words*he goes behind me and I turn around and he goes to the other side, I giggle at his actions*

You look like a thousand suns I wanna be the only one Left when your day is done*he stops and walks to the front of the stage and sing to the girls*

Oh, oh How long till your surrender? Oh, oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender?

It's a long way For heartbreak Did your heart wait and bleed Oh, oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender to me?

I can have you close So I become a ghost And I watch you I watch you

Baby if you stay We could die this way I won't stop you I won't stop you

I got close To your skin While you were sleeping I taste the salt on your hands

I reached out To touch you The morning light disarms you Won't you let me in

Oh, oh How long till your surrender? Oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender?

I got close To your skin While you were sleeping I taste the salt on your hands

I reached out To touch you The morning light disarms you Won't you let me in

Oh, oh How long till your surrender? Oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender?

It's a long way For heartbreak Did your heart wait and bleed Oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender to me?

I become Your shadow I'd love but don't know how to I'm always lost for words

You look like a thousand suns I wanna be the only one Left when your day is done

Oh, oh How long till your surrender? Oh, oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender? Oh, oh How long till your surrender?

Oh, oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender? It's a long way For heartbreak

Did your heart wait and bleed How long till your surrender to me? Yeah (How long till your surrender?) To me (How long till your surrender?)

It's a long way For heartbreak Did your heart wait and bleed Oh, oh, oh, oh How long till your surrender to me?

The song ends and I take the microphone from Damian. I shout in the microphone," this song is for my no good ex-boyfriend for cheating on me, here we go guy, PLAYING GOD BY PARAMORE

Can't make my own decisions Or make any with precision Well maybe you should tie me up So I don't go where you don't want me

You say that I've been changing That I'm not just simply aging Yeah how could that be logical? Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror*again I used every hand gestures I thought of, I'm to lazy to write all of them*

If God's the game that you're playing Well we must get more acquainted Because it has to be so lonely To be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion But it's one that I believe in You don't deserve a point of view If the only thing you see is you

You don't have to believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance I'll point you to the mirror I'm half as good as it gets I'll point you to the mirror I'm on both sides of the fence I'll point you to the mirror Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me But the way I, way I see it Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger I'll point you to the mirror

During the song I messed up my hair a lot and I walked off stage with a good feeling and tangled hair.

# EX-POPULAR GROUPS PART

Blackstar said,"how dare they think they can take all the fame at school, I'm suppost to be the big star." Liz said,"that's why you're going to break her arm." He smirked and said,"ok"

# THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Utsukushi you think you can surpass me. You have no idea" blackstar said. I said,"I bet I don't, your gunna go far I know it because, you have a drive, I don't know what i'm even suppost to do when i grow up."he looked stunned and I smiled sweetly he said,"what am I suppost to do now, liz doesn't even think that and I am told to break your arm" I said,"WHAT!? I'm gunna kill her!". Blackstar just sat and thought for a moment and he stood up he grabbed me and said," I'm just gonna follow my orders."I did a backflip so i got out of his grip. He thew a punch and I ducked. He kept firing attacks and I dodged them. I told him while we were fighting,"why do you listen to Liz if you are going to surpass god?!" He stopped for a minute and said,"I don't know" I walked over to him and said," you don't have to listen to her. Why do you need to listen to her? She is not godly or big enough to order you around right?" He said,"yeah your right,Maka. I'm TO GODLY FOR HER TO ORDER ME AROUND! HAHAHAHA! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO YELL HOW GODLY I AM AGAIN!". I smiled and said,"maybe you can hangout with me and the gang?" He smiled a goofy smile and said,"I won't make you suffer with the abcence of your god so I'll come" I smiled and said,"thankyou god" he smiled and said,"I grant you my blessing". I walked to class and before I went inside, I was stopped by Patty. She gave a scary face that sent me shivers down my spine, I smiled and said," hi patty" she said," what did you do to blackstar he is annoying again?" I simply said,"I told him to be himself." She scoweled and said," being himself won't make him popular". I said,"true but, he got freedom wich is way better than being seemed to be liked by everyone. What do you like?" She gave a small hesitation and she dragged me to a janitors closet. She said,"don't tell anyone but," she giggled and said in a happy tune,"I like lots and lots of girrafes but, sis told me I seem like a small child when i say that". I said,"what does your sister have to do with your likes and dislikes?" . She said,"sis orders me around a lot" I say,"I'm so sorry " she says,"its ok". We walk out of the janitors closet and i head to class, I realize how messed up their. Lives Were and it was all because of Liz.


	6. NUMBER guess! :O

Makas double life at DWMA

Sorry guys, i don't feel the story anymore so i'm not going to continue :'(

But! I'm gonna give it away to someone who can guess a number in my head from 1-20! I'll give you an email if you win and that will be a continous story.

The rules to taking my story is, you must put the title as ," Maka's Double Life at DWMA(continous)". Next, you just put the story to your own twist and DO NOT ADD ANY INAPPROPRIATE THINGS!

then, try having fun with it and i'll check the story once in a while to see how it is!:-D

Buy! I'm a horibel spelller so, buy!

Until, next time, Cupcake59193, PEACE Δ


	7. winner! :-D

the winner of the story number contest is

(_drum role)_

_White Aura Dragon!_

buy the way! the number was 13! it's been my favorite like forever!

anyway! enjoy the new series of **_"Maka's Double Life at_**** DWMA".**

by! until next time!


End file.
